The Guardians of Time
by Lucin
Summary: When the Moon Queen uses the silver crystal to destroy Mettalia, he only gets teleported into Middle Earth. When the war of the ring starts only four girls know what Sauron really is. If you haven't already guessed this is a crossover with LOTR
1. A legend or no

Disclaimer: OK people. Here it goes. I do not own LOTR characters and SM's Serenity and Sailor Saturn, though I've given the later another name. I do own Selenity and Elpis, so do not use them without contacting me.  
  
This is my first fan fic ever written and plus English is not my native language so please bear with me here. Reviews will be GREATLY appreciated.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
..........................  
  
It was a sunny day and to most people it would seem to be yet the best day in quite a while. The dark clouds were gone and in their place shone the bright autumn sun. Nothing troubled the peaceful and old forest surrounding Rivendell, except the sound of a galloping horse. It was a magnificent white horse that shone like silver under the golden rays of the sun. The chief of Mearas bore a gray rider a wizard to be exact, who seemed to be in a great rush. As the two neared the Gates to the Elven City the Lord of Rivendell Elrond greeted them. "Welcome my dear friend, we've been expecting you". "We"? Asked Gandalf dismounting Shadowfax. "So they're already here. How are they? How is Frodo" "Not very well, I'm afraid. He was pierced with a Morgul-knife, but he'll be all right," answered Elrond. "Yes, all right, but not the same," said Gandalf with a sad voice. "What about you Gandalf? What news you bring? Dark or good?" "I'm afraid only dark. Saruman has joined Sauron." "That is indeed ill news, but come my friend we will discuss such matters after you have rested." "Thank you Elrond I will truly appreciate some rest and after I see Frodo there is something I need to speak with you about."  
  
Next day, after talking to Frodo, Gandalf went to seek Elrond in his chambers. Walking up and down many passages he finally found Elrond sitting before the fire in a dimly lit room. "Ah come my friend and let us discuss the matters that have been bothering a lot of minds lately," invited Elrond. "One does not simply wish to speak of such dark things but we have no choice. You know what Frodo bears, don't you?" "Yes. I've already guessed that it is the ring of power and I already know what you've come to ask me." "Then tell me what is your answer." "I think you know Gandalf." "Yes I've been expecting it," sighed Gandalf, "but I understand that the ring can not stay in Rivendell. What do you think should be done with it and what about all this messengers from different lands?" "We shall have a council tomorrow and discuss these matters, but I sense that something else is bothering you. What is it Gandalf?"  
  
"Ah yes the second matter I wanted to discuss with you. During my search among Lord Denethor's scrolls and books I found something that really interested me. It is a poem or a text written in a language long forgotten by the elves and never known by any man. I suspect it's lunarian. Here, I've brought it for you to see. I remember you once mentioning about such language." Gandalf took out a long scroll on which there were strange marks. "Indeed this is lunarian, but I'm afraid I cannot translate all of it, for my knowledge of lunarian is very poor. Still I believe I have some other scrolls in my library that are written in the same language. I will try to compare them with this one and see what we can learn of this text." "And what about the Moon Kingdom does this mean that the lunarians are not a legend," asked Gandalf. "None can say for sure but my father once told me about the great race that once lived on the moon. He said that some elves believe that after the destruction of their world the survivors were sent down to Middle Earth by the powers of their queen and that they still live among elves. They do not remember of their past on the moon and only the queen or someone of the royal family can awaken their memory." "But according to the legend the queen died using all her strength to destroy the evil that had attacked them, and the princess also died in the battle. So there can be no members of the royal family among the survivors. I'm afraid the lunarian race and their magical powers and secrets are lost forever Gandalf". "You'll never know my friend Elrond," said Gandalf mischievously. "What do you mean? "Aragorn. Nobody knows of his existence and still he is no legend," and with that Gandalf left the chambers leaving Elrond in deep thought. 


	2. To Middle Earth

I just want to thank Serenity Silvermoon and Erika for being my first reviewers and inspiring me to write the second chapter in an hour( Thanks guys so much  
  
And now the story .............................  
  
Chapter two  
Crystal Tokyo  
"What a beautiful morning" thought Rini looking out her window. "But I can sense the wind of change."  
  
"Rini are you ready?" Came Hotaru's voice from outside.  
  
"Yes. I'm coming"  
  
The princess came out of her room and gave the other girl a warm hug.  
  
"So what's up? What this whole council thing is about?"  
  
"Don't have a clue, but it must be something big because all the senshi have come, even Selenity."  
  
"Tia? She's here? Great. Let's go" and with that the two girls took off toward the grand council hall.  
  
"My dear friends, my senshi. Most of you already know why I have summoned you. The time has come for us to say good bye," said Neo Queen Serenity rising from her throne.  
  
"But." came all the senshis' protests.  
  
"No buts my senshi." The queen interrupted. "I have made up my mind. I'm becoming Sailor Cosmos. There is no need for Sailor Moon anymore for there is no evil in our world anymore."  
  
"If there's no need for Sailor Moon then there is no need for the sailor scouts" came Haruka's voice.  
  
"That is correct" answered Pluto. "We are free of our duties as sailor scouts. Our wish of eternal sleep can finally be granted."  
  
"Yes, before becoming Sailor Cosmos I will grant your one wish," said the queen.  
  
"I knew that this was coming, and that this is my destiny as a senshi, but somehow I don't feel like this is my true destiny," said Rini looking at Hotaru.  
  
"I know what you mean and I feel the same. Like there is something that we've missed. I've been having this feelings that I haven't done something in quite a while" Hotaru whispered back.  
  
"Mother I don't feel like this is what I want. Even if there is no evil in our world still there is in other worlds."  
  
"You are quite right," said Selenity coming forth. "Big evil has risen in a world called Middle Earth and the people there can not fight it alone. They need us."  
  
"Other worlds are not our concern Selenity. We were born to protect this one and now it is time for us to leave and rest" replied Neptune.  
  
"But they're suffering because of us, and if you choose eternal sleep your powers will be lost, when they can be used in order to help these people." cried Selenity.  
  
"What do you mean because of us," asked Venus.  
  
"She is right they are suffering because of us," replied Pluto. "When queen Serenity used the silver crystal to banish Metalia from our world she somehow teleported him in time and space into this world, but Selenity Neptune is right we were born to protect this world and now our time is over. We can not help them."  
  
"What do you mean we can not help them," cried Rini. "We can not leave them. I will not leave them."  
  
"Neither will I," Hotaru stepped forth.  
  
"I knew that you two would join Selenity in this matter," said the queen. "For this is your true destiny. You three and another person that is not here were not born to become sailor senshi. You are the Guardians of Time. Four immortal warriors who travel through space and time, through different dimensions to fight evil."  
  
"How come we knew nothing of this, and who's this fourth person and why he or she is not here," asked Selenity in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Because when Metalia found out about the four of you and the legend according to which he will be destroyed if four of you combine your powers he kidnapped Elpis, daughter of the Earth, the first child who was born to become the guardian of hope. So when you three were born we did not tell you who you truly were. As Selenity is the princess of the Sun Kingdom we told you that you were Sailor Sun, Rini was told that she was Sailor Moon, and Hotaru that she was Sailor Saturn when in fact Selenity you are the Guardian of Destiny, Rini you are the Guardian of Life and Hotaru you are Aiaru the Guardian of Death," said the queen. "As to our powers, they will not be lost, before the senshi leave each of them will pass you their knowledge and their powers. Now come, stand before us and join hands."  
  
The three girls did as they were told and the senshi one by one came and passed their knowledge and powers to them and then disappeared.  
  
The first senshi was Sailor Mars. She slowly approached Selenity and touched her forehead saying, "Selenity you are the princess of the sun. You were born to command fire that's why I'm giving you my powers," and with that she was gone.  
  
Next came Jupiter and Mercury. They held their hands in front of them and two orbs appeared. One was a mixture of water and ice the other was pure electricity. They approached Selenity and said. "Tia here are our powers and wisdom pass them to Elpis when you find her."  
  
Then came Venus and passed her powers to Rini.  
  
Neptune and Uranus touched Aiaru's forehead and passed their powers to her.  
  
Then Pluto came forth and stood in front of Selenity. "Tia. You are the leader of the Guardians of Time therefor I'm giving you all my powers. You are in charge of time now. Use your power wisely."  
  
Then Neo Queen Serenity passed Rini the Moon Wand and the Silver Crystal. "My dear daughter take the wand and the crystal. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed my mother send all the survivors to Middle Earth so when you need their help use the wand to awaken their memory and summon them. Though first of all look for a wizard named Gandalf. Awaken his memory for he knows where Elpis is. Now good-bye and remember you can always call me when you need me."  
  
And with that in a flash of light the queen disappeared leaving the three girls alone in the council hall. When the light was gone they opened their eyes and saw that they had changed, they were no longer dressed as sailor scouts.  
  
They were all clad in leather and the only difference was the color of their clothes.  
  
Tia was dressed in black leather pants and shirt and both of them had red ornaments on them, which seemed to be on fire. Her waist length golden curls were braided and were up in a ponytail. She had black leather gloves, which only covered her fingers and a small part of her hand and she had two swards attached on her back, one with the symbol of the past the other with the symbol of the present. On her forehead shone the symbol of the sun.  
  
Rini's pink hair was also in the same stile. Her clothes were white with gold ornaments. She also had gloves, which were golden. She had her up turned crescent moon mark on her forehead. The Moon Wand and the Crystal were gone but she knew she could summon them anytime.  
  
Aiaru's hair was longer now and in the same style braided and up in a ponytail. Her leather clothes were all black and had purple and dark blue ornaments, which seemed to be alive and changed all the time. The Glaive was gone but as the Moon Wand she could summon it anytime. On her forehead shone the symbol of Saturn.  
  
"Wow. Look at us," whispered Tia in awe.  
  
"This is so cool," agreed Rini.  
  
"Yeah and I don't have to hold the Glaive all the time," Aiaru joked.  
  
"So what do we do now," questioned Rini.  
  
"Well, we teleport to Middle Earth. Find this Gandalf guy, find Elpis and kick some but," said Tia.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Come on let's join hands and do this," exclaimed Aiaru.  
  
"All right."  
  
The three guardians joined hands, closed their eyes and concentrated. A second later they started to glow Tia in red, Rini in silver and Aiaru in dark blue.  
  
"Saturn planet power"  
  
"Moon cosmic power'  
  
"Sun galaxy power"  
  
"Middle Earth" 


	3. Moria part 1

Chapter 3.  
  
It had already been three hours since the council of Elrond had started, but no decision had been made yet. Those who were present seemed to have forgotten about the real reason of their being there and were loudly arguing with each other. The golden ring that peacefully lay on a pedestal in the middle of the porch seemed to laugh at them, call to them, tempt them, it knew that none could resist it.  
  
But there was another person who knew it as well. A small hobbit that seemed to be out of place in the world of tall men and elves. Yet he was the only one who somehow could resist the power of the ring. He had been sitting in his chair lost in a world of his own thoughts.  
  
'The ring must be destroyed, but who will have the courage or the strength to do it. Strider? He is a brave warrior, but he is the heir of Isildur, what if the ring corrupts his heart too. Boromir? He is already tempted it won't take the ring long to engulf his heart with darkness. Legolas? The elves cannot bear the burden of the ring. Gandalf? I have already asked him to take the ring, but he refused. Even he is afraid of being tempted.  
  
Why am I the only one who can resist it? Why was I chosen, or was I chosen? There seem to be so many questions that I can not answer, but deep down inside I know the answer. I'm just afraid to admit it. I'm the only one who can take the ring, but I'm so small. What if I fail? Middle Earth will be lost to darkness, but what if I succeed? If the ring is destroyed, will Sauron be also destroyed? So many questions. I wish Sam were here. He would find a way to cheer me up. Poor Sam what will happen to him if the ring is not destroyed and to Merry and Pippin and to Shire? Yes. It is clear to me. I shall do this for Sam, for the Shire, for my friends.' "I will take the ring," Frodo said standing up. But his voice was drowned in the argument. "I will take the ring" he repeated a little louder. It seemed that they all heard him this time, for it suddenly became so quiet. "I will take the ring, though I do not know the way."  
  
And so it was that the fellowship of the ring was formed. It consisted of nine. Nine Walkers against the Nine Riders and Gandalf the Grey was their leader. Two representatives of the race of men Aragorn and Boromir. Legolas an elf from Mirkwood on behalf of all elves. Gimli on behalf of dwarves. And four little hobbits from the Shire, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
.....................  
  
"Hmm. I seem to have no memory of this place," said Gandalf suddenly stopping in front of an arch opening into three passages. They had been in the Mines of Moria for only several hours and already wanted to get out as quickly as possible. When the cruel Caradhras defeated them, Frodo couldn't even imagine that soon he would wish to be climbing up the snowy mountain again. The Mines were dark and full of dead rotten bodies of dwarves that once used to live there. And everywhere he could feel the smell of death, as if it was waiting for them, its new pray.  
  
"Let us have a rest here my friends while I try to remember the right way." Said Gandalf sitting down and taking out his pipe and a small scroll. He lit his pipe and opened the scroll to read.  
  
The others also put down their bags and sat down. Half an hour later Frodo approached the wizard" What are you reading Gandalf?" He asked trying to peer at the scroll over the older man's shoulder. "Something that Lord Elrond has translated for me from an ancient language." "Is it a poem?" Asked Frodo looking at the only four lines written on the scroll. "I honestly don't know" answered Gandalf. "It can be a prophecy, it can be a poem it can be a part of a legend for all I know. This is only a small part of long text that Elrond has been able to translate." "In what language was it originally written?" Asked Aragorn from his spot. "Lunarian" answered Gandalf non-challantly. "Lunarian?" All heads turned to Gandalf. "I thought the lunar people were a legend," asked Legolas. "That's what I thought before finding this and then Lord Elrond told me of other manuscripts that he had that were written in the same language."  
  
"Then stop torturing us with long conversations and tell us already what does it say." Said Gimli coming up to Gandalf. "Well Master Gimli if it will satisfy your short temper than here it is, read it out loud so the others hear it too," said Gandalf handing the piece of paper to the dwarf.  
  
Gimli took the piece, cleared his throat and read the four lines as if Moses announcing the Ten Commandments. (  
  
..  
  
In a time of darkness and despair  
  
When Hope is but a little child  
  
The four will come and heal the pain  
  
And darkness shall be gone ..  
"It can be about the sailor senshi," said Legolas. "The legendery warriors with magical powers."  
  
"But according to the legend there are nine senshi why would they sent only four to our aid," argued Gandalf.  
  
After a short silence Gimli's voice roared above all "If you ask me I would say that it's a nonsence. What four will come? We can't spend our days on hoping and waiting for this four to appear and do our job."  
  
"I have to agree with Gimli," said Aragorn, "but what do you think Gandalf?"  
  
"I don't know it's either a prophecy, or just a part of a song. But maybe those four do really exist and they're on their way to Middle Earth."  
  
.........................  
  
If only Gandalf knew how close he was to the truth, for those four, well three actually were right now splashing around in the dark blue waters of the Great river Anduin.  
  
"OK. Whose wild idea was it to teleport us into water," cried Tia trying her best not to freeze to death, "forgot that I'm from the sun?"  
  
"Errm, it was me," confessed Rini with a sheepish grin.  
  
"What? At least it's not a swamp or a rocky ground," she tried to justify herself after getting glares from the other two.  
  
"Well it wasn't one of your brightest ideas Rini," said Aiaru calmly.  
  
After getting out of the water and drying themselves with one of Tia's fire spells the guardians started to discuss their further actions.  
  
"First of all," started Aiaru "we find Gandalf."  
  
"And make him remember his past on the moon," stated Rini with a diplomatic tone.  
  
"I will try to concentrate and with Pluto's and Mars' abilities try to see where he is," said Tia sitting in a lotus pose and closing her eyes.  
  
After a short moment images started to flash in her mind showing her everything they needed. She saw Frodo and the other hobbits running away from the black riders. She saw Aragorn joining and leading them to Rivendell, she saw two old men fighting on a tower, the forming of the fellowship and the Mines of Moria where they were right now and she saw the ring.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Rini when Tia opened her eyes "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes. I saw him and I saw eight people with him," she said and started to tell them everything she saw.  
  
"So they think if they destroy the ring they will destroy Metalia?" asked Aiaru.  
  
"Yes. They call Metalia Sauron here. My guess is they have no idea of his other names nor of his past lives. They don't even know of other dimensions,"confirmed Tia.  
  
"I suppose we shouldn't tell them that they can't really kill Sauron or whatever they call him here by just destroying the ring then," asked Rini. "Maybe only Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes. He deserves to know. He's one of us," agreed Aiaru.  
  
"Well. Enough with the chit chat let's teleport to Moria," said Tia standing up. "And girls be on guard there are really dangerous creatures in Moria."  
  
"All right then. Let's do this." The other two also stood up and the three guardians once again combined their powers and teleported to Moria. 


End file.
